


Hidden Within

by ThisColdSunset



Series: If You Were To Hide [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi rocked back and forth on his heels, anxiously counting the passing seconds in his head. The bathroom was filled with the remnant steam from his shower, and it clung to his face as water dripped from his hair and trickled down his neck.</p><p>He continuously glanced at the counter, wanting time to speed up and run faster so he could know, but still terrified at the same time. Finally, after what felt like centuries, Koushi decided that five minutes must have passed, and reached to grasp at the little plastic pregnancy test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Within

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is like a little prologue to what was happening before the ending of Hide Yourself, giving it a bit more background and stuff :D I hope you all like it

Koushi rocked back and forth on his heels, anxiously counting the passing seconds in his head. The bathroom was filled with the remnant steam from his shower, and it clung to his face as water dripped from his hair and trickled down his neck.

He continuously glanced at the counter, wanting time to speed up and run faster so he could _know_ , but still terrified at the same time. Finally, after what felt like centuries, Koushi decided that five minutes _must_ have passed, and reached to grasp at the little plastic pregnancy test.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Koushi flipped it over in his hands and peeked at the little display window.

Just one, little pink line. Not pregnant.

Pressing his lips together and letting out a slightly hitched sigh, Koushi threw it into the bin and covered it with some tissues. Schooling his features, the omega exited the bathroom and blinked away the stinging sensation in his eyes.

He’d have to tell Daichi sooner or later that they’d be preparing for another heat, but for now, Koushi just wanted to curl up with a book and a bowl of ice cream and forget about everything.

*

Daichi smiled down at the sleeping omega tucked into his side, and he brushed a lock of soft ash blonde hair behind an ear so he could better see the scrunched up nose, the small beauty spot beneath Koushi’s eye.

A quiet mutter as Koushi nuzzled into Daichi made the alpha chuckle softly, and he had the sudden urge to take his phone out and set his slumbering mate as his newest background. The photos he took of Koushi on his phone never lasted long, though, because the sneaky thing managed to delete them all whenever he got his hands on the device.

Koushi liked to sleep next to Daichi, in fact he almost always fell asleep when settled against the broad shouldered alpha, which made watching movies together practically impossible. Daichi didn’t mind.

He knew that Koushi needed to be coddled more often than the usual omega as a result of the touch starvation that he was forced through in his adolescence, but Daichi had no qualms whatsoever about it. He loved to coo at his little omega when he had just woken up and couldn’t work the kitchen cabinet doors, and he adored petting Koushi’s hair absentmindedly while the younger read books or did his schoolwork. Koushi was adorable, and Daichi couldn’t help but spoil him at every chance he got.

They’d lived with each other for almost three years now, not including the year the omega had spent curled up in Daichi’s bed after he’d been removed from his parents’ so-called _care_. They had been mated for almost the same amount of time, and Koushi’s utter happiness at being mated to Daichi still hadn’t ebbed away. The omega was so happy now that almost everyone commented on it, and no one could stop themselves from smiling back at Koushi’s adorable grin.

Sighing, the alpha turned back to his laptop so he could _actually finish the damn email he’d been trying to write for over an hour now._ Daichi hated writing emails, in fact; he hated any and all forms of conversation that weren’t face-to-face. He spent ages agonising over what to say and how he should say it without sounding completely stupid and leaving a bad impression, no matter who he was talking to.

Today, he was writing out an email to the principal of the school he worked at for placement training with his reason for not coming to work. He’d already told his course leader, who was an omega herself, so she completely understood, but now Daichi needed to find a way to say _my omega’s going to go into heat right about now_ without sounding crass.

He hated making people reschedule for him, especially when it was something that people were going out of their way to do, but it couldn’t be helped. Koushi was due for his heat in the middle of Daichi’s training to become a high school sports teacher, and there was no way that Daichi would just leave his mate alone because of it.

He watched the flashing cursor blink in and out of existence in the email box, taunting him. All he had so far was “Dear Mr Takumatsu” and a lot of empty space afterwards.

“I could write the email myself, Dai,” Koushi whispered from where he’d tucked his face into his alpha’s grey jumper.

Startled, Daichi jumped and unsettled his omega from where he’d been dozing comfortably.

“I didn’t know you were awake, Kou.” Daichi said in reply, dutifully ignoring his mate’s words and instead stroking his hair.

Batting away Daichi’s gentle hand, Koushi rolled over to look up at the alpha’s face. “I wouldn’t mind, you know. It’s not like anyone can forbid you from looking after me and force you to work instead.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi said fondly, watching his omega blink up at him tiredly, “I just don’t know what to say is all.”

Koushi adopted an almost serious expression, and his voice dropped until it was virtually alpha-deep. “ _I’m terribly sorry to inform you that I will be unable to complete my work placement this week because my omega is reaching the peak of his fertility cycle and I am trying my hardest to knock him up so he can bear my children and always be pregnant_.”

Daichi’s jaw dropped, and he was silent for a half-minute until he snorted and started laughing uncontrollably, clutching at his sides. “Oh my god, you sounded so weird! And you started off making sense before going into the vulgar stuff I’ve been trying _not_ to write!”

Koushi shrugged. “It’s not like you would be lying.”

As his omega yawned and sat up so he could stretch his back from being curled up like a cat for so long, Daichi felt his stomach drop slightly.

They _had_ been trying to get pregnant for a while now, seeing as they were settled down in their fantastic home in their pretty little neighbourhood with steady jobs, and by now most of their friends were doing the same. Hell, even _Noya_ was expecting now, and Asahi, as a beta, would’ve had a tougher time getting his omega pregnant than an alpha would.

And as each one of their old team mates began their families, Daichi could see how much it affected his gorgeous mate. He knew how anxious Koushi got every time they took a pregnancy test, every time they went to the doctors, and how hard it was every time he met up with the glowing, pregnant team members from their volleyball team and was forced to be happy for them all.

Koushi had been on the verge of tears last time he took a pregnancy test, the results reading negative once more. Daichi knew how much it was hurting Koushi.

Turning back to his laptop and staring at it for a moment, his brain finally started building sentences for him.

“Hey, Dai?” Koushi asked softly, curling his arms around Daichi’s chest and nuzzling his nose into the back of the alpha’s neck.

Daichi hummed in acknowledgement, fingers dancing over the keyboard as inspiration struck.

“Do you think…? This time, maybe?” Koushi’s words were halted, hesitant, but Daichi knew exactly what the little omega meant.

Turning around to press a kiss on his omega’s nose, Daichi could only whisper, “I hope so. I hope so.”

*

It was Koushi’s fault. He knew it.

Everyone knew that Daichi was fertile; he’d done enough tests just to be sure, which left all the doctors, probably even _Daichi,_ thinking the same thing. It was Koushi. The suppressants.

It was entirely possible that all those years on suppressants had caused more damage than had been originally thought, and it was all Koushi could do to not burst into tears every time he found out that he’d failed once again.

Koushi was a terrible omega, and he knew it, right down to the very core of his being. Daichi deserved better.

Standing in the kitchen, back leaning against the counter as he sipped at the scalding hot tea he’d made, he couldn’t help thinking about these sorts of things. Daichi had already left for his work placement, trying to make a good impression even though he’d had to reschedule the final week because of his omega’s heat.

His omega’s useless, pointless, _infertile_ heat.

Koushi was an omega, and he couldn’t even do that right.

*

Koushi’s heat came crashing down over him three days too early, while Daichi was still working at the high school, and Koushi was left alone fisting at his sheets and trying not to cry.

His original reason for not calling his mate the second he felt the familiar, warm flame licking at his inner stomach was that he didn’t want to cause more trouble Daichi, not after he’d gone through all that trouble in reorganising his work placement for when his heat was _meant_ to happen.

Later, his reasoning was completely different. At some point he had given up on holding out for his alpha to get home, but when he tried to find his mobile, his limbs were to weak and achy to move, his vision hazy, and his mind completely incoherent.

Now a sobbing, whimpering mess tangled in the sheets of his bed that were _too warm_ , each second that passed was agonising, and yet he could do nothing but wait for Daichi to come home. Without his alpha and the comfort that he was used to, Koushi was soon filled with an arousal that was so intense it hurt, and he was soon the toe-curled, panting omega _whore_ that Koushi hated.

He hated losing control of himself, it sickened him, and it wouldn’t be surprising if it sickened Daichi, too.

“Oh, no,” Daichi had whispered to himself as soon as he entered their house.

The scent of his mate’s heat was completely overpowering, and Daichi’s mind was immediately filled with the need to find his mate and _breed_ him, but he could also smell the distress that Koushi was giving off.

Hurrying to their bedroom, which was the source of soft wails of want, Daichi wanted to kick himself as soon as he saw the state of misery his Koushi was in.

“My sweet, beautiful little omega,” Daichi tore his clothes off so he matched his omega, and he went to gather the boy up into his arms, “I’m so sorry you were alone. I’m here, it’s okay.”

Daichi tried desperately to comfort and soothe his omega, even while his instincts screamed at him to fuck him into the sheets as hard as he could. His omega, his _mate_ was hurting, he was distressed, and he needed Daichi’s help.

“Dai, please.” Koushi whispered brokenly, already wrecked by the animalistic need to be bred, and that was all Daichi needed before he plunged into his protective mode, making sure his omega felt safe before they mated.

*

“I don’t want to check. You do it.” Koushi whispered, hiding his head underneath the doona cover.

He was still completely bare, refusing to dress himself on the grounds that he was too weak and he could just use Daichi for body warmth. The omega was cocooned in his blankets, still exhausted and immobile two days after his heat properly ended.

“You’re sure?”

His alpha’s voice was soft, gentle, as he trailed his hand up and down Koushi’s bare back. Koushi gave a mutter of assent, and he felt Daichi leave him for a moment before settling back down beside him.

There was the familiar sound of Daichi preparing himself with a breath, and then there was the awful silence.

“Koushi.”

Koushi blinked back the glassy film that had covered his eyes for a moment. Of course he’d failed again. He truly was a despicable, worthless omega. He shouldn’t keep getting his hopes up every time.

“Koushi, look.”

It was, perhaps, the breathless voice that Daichi used that forced Koushi to uncover his head and turn back towards his alpha, and it was, perhaps, the amazed look in his alpha’s eyes that made the omega look at what Daichi was holding in his hands.

The two, pink lines stared back up at him, and Koushi sat up, covered his mouth, and tucked his head into Daichi’s shoulder with a slow, shuddering sob. He’d been waiting, hoping for so long for what felt like the impossible.

“Kou, you’re _pregnant_ ,” Daichi whispered fervently, “My beautiful omega’s _pregnant_ and we’re having a _baby._ ”

Koushi giggled and nuzzled closer to his alpha, who held him tightly around the waist.

“I’m going to be a mummy.” Koushi murmured, and the smile that had snuck onto his face just grew bigger and bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully become another chaptered fic if you guys like it :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it leave kudos and comments ~~ 
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to fulfill, or if you have any one shot ideas that you need to have written, I'd love to write for you :) Leave a comment here or go to my tumblr (follow me as well, lots of random stuff about fics, including recommendations and updates) 
> 
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
